Ebott High
by SpoopySans
Summary: You're new to EHS, and only there because your adoptive mother, Toriel, is a teacher there. It only takes an hour before you meet your new best friend, a blue-eyed dude named Sans. After meeting his brother, who you find ridiculously attractive for some reason, and the rest of their friends, you're swept away in a sea of drama, romance, and for the first time, friendship.
1. Chapter 1

You were only 7 when it first started. Of course, before then, your family seemed kind. And normal. You were quite a loud child, never afraid to voice your opinions or thoughts. But your family started falling apart, and you didn't understand.

One day, you went to brush your teeth, but found the water wouldn't turn on. And what was usually a warm house turned chilly, which meant you had to bundle up everyday in your favorite sweater. You asked your mommy why, and she didn't answer. You asked again, but her only reply was a harsh glance and an upset sniffle as she stood up from the kitchen table and walked to the cabinet, where she drew out a large bottle of vodka. You watched with your curious brown eyes as she brought the bottle to her lips and took a drink, and left, leaving the door open to the chilly winter air. Startled, you watched her as she climbed into the driver's seat of the car and, with tears streaming down her face, left.

Daddy came home, and he was really mad. You ran up to him, unaware of his anger, and tried to give him a hug. He forcefully pushed you aside, and you slammed to the ground with a thud. He didn't even look down at you.

"Go to your room, Frisk."

"But... why? Where did mommy go? Daddy, why are you mad? What's going on?" You asked, tears threatening to spill.

"Shut UP! Go to your room until I call you." Smelling the foul odor of alcohol on his breath, you scrambled to your room.

That night something really bad happened. Daddy came into your room and grabbed you by your sweater, lifting you up off the ground slightly. He looked into your eyes and at your confused and scared expression and tossed you onto the ground.

"You're the reason Jessica cheated. You're why we live in poverty. You ruined my life! I would have gotten that promotion had I not had to deal with you!" He shouted, towering over your small frame and, in a quick motion, grabbed you by the hair and slamming it on the ground. You didn't remember much of what happened next. Your perfect vision clouded black as your entire body felt agonizing streaks of pain. Salty tears streamed down your already swollen face as you tried to get away, but with each strike, you became less and less in control of staying awake. The last thing you remembered was your father unlatching his belt before you slipped away into unconsciousness.

You woke up feeling really _really_ dirty. You had no clothes on, and from what you could see almost your entire body was covered in bruises in multiple colors, like your skin was a watercolor canvas. The occasional scrape on your skin was coated in crusted blood. You began to cry again, you didn't understand why this had happened. You thought he loved you. Is that what people did when they love someone? You hoped not.

Unaware of what to do next, you looked at the clock. It was almost time for school. Since you had no better idea, you pulled on a new sweater. It really hurt as the fabric crossed against your bruises. Putting on jeans was so much worse. You limped into the bathroom, where you wiped the tears off your face. Grabbing your backpack, you walked outside and waited for the bus.

Most of the time kids at school ignored you, but this time they all stared and whispered to each other on the bus. You ignored them and tried to figure out what had happened the night before. Your thoughts were interrupted by the bus screeching to a halt, and your head slammed into the seat in front of you. You quickly became aware that there was a large, throbbing bruise on your face as it collided with the seat. Tears threatened again as the heated pain stung your left eye, but you refused to cry.

As soon as you walked into the school, you began to feel sick and dizzy. You walked into the school's office, and terrified shrieks escaped the office lady's mouth as she saw you. You never heard what she was going to say to you, though, because you promptly fainted.

After that day, you didn't feel much like talking. The nice policeman took you away to a place that'd be your 'temporary home' for quite a while, he said. And it was. For the next nine years. It wasn't all that bad, you had a couple of friends. You never talked to them, though. You never talked at all. Except to Chara. She was your roommate, and she loved to talk. She'd tell you stories about the people she used to play with, and how they'd always leave her once they grew up. That didn't really make sense to you, because she seemed to be about your age, and you thought that if what she said was true, then maybe she'd be grown up too. But you didn't question her words. She was the only person who could get you to talk, somehow. Even if you didn't want to.

The ladies who worked at your temporary home never met Chara. You didn't talk to them, so you were never able to ask why she didn't get served food at dinner time, or why no one seemed to talk to her. It confused you, why no one seemed to see her, but you never asked.

She went away for a while once your nine years in the orphanage. Right before you met Toriel and Asgore.


	2. Chapter Two-A New Start

You instantly took a liking to your new family. When they brought you out to meet your "possible parents", you couldn't help but have a gnawing knot of anxiety at the pit of your stomach, frightened that you'd mess everything up like you had with other parents. Many families that visited instantly sent you away as soon as they learned you hadn't spoken a word since you got there.

Walking into the meeting room you encountered a _very_ tall couple, both beaming upon your arrival. The woman had a very large build, with mouse brown hair and a welcoming smile, while the man had reddish hair with a beard to match, wrinkles showing slight age upon the creases of his eyes. You walked in and sat down, giving them a small smile. You liked them both, a lot. Their expression seemed natural and unforced, like they actually _were_ excited to meet you. Which was something you had never experienced before. The man, whose name you discovered was Asgore, explained to you that him and Toriel, the woman, were married but had lost their children, and their marriage suffered for it. She chipped in that they had talked about adopting, because they were too old to have more biological children and wanted to give someone a fair chance in the world. Toriel also explained that she was an English teacher at their district's high school, which peaked your interest a lot. You never really got to go to school, but had wanted to. Asgore said something once they finished talking that made you feel pretty happy.

"Oh, and we don't mind that you don't like talking. We understand. You can take as much time as you need to adjust, and if you want to stay silent, it's your choice, Frisk."

Your lips twitched into an appreciative smile at the idea of that. Plus, he was implying that they were actually serious about adopting you, which was absolutely extraordinary. The thought of having a home again, and even your own room! And a family! A normal life! Toriel looked at you, eyeing your expression.

"So, Frisk, would you like to come live with us?"

Your heart skipped a beat with excitement. In all your nine years in the cage of a building you had been living in, you never thought you would hear those words. Before you knew what was happening, you opened your mouth and spoke for the first time in a long time, your voice very rusty.

"I... I would love to." You manage to stutter out, an unused smile spreading across your face. The expressions on, you supposed to be your new parent's face made your heart soar.

The excitement of it all didn't manage to die down even during the week-long adoption paper process, and you seemed to be even more filled with joy the day they came to pick you up. That morning you got ready faster than you thought was even possible, and your usual tired self was awake and lively. However, throughout the week you couldn't help but worry about what Toriel and Asgore were really like. Even though you liked them, you didn't know what they were actually like, and therefore tried to set your expectations low as to not be too disappointed. You were also _very nervous._ You waited in the front room for what seemed like ages waiting for them, fixing your sweaters very frequently and letting your mind explore every single possibility. Man, you really hoped school went well, you always had enjoyed learning and had never been to a public school. Mostly you wanted friends, like a group of fun people to hang around like in those teenager movies where they are all so comfortable with each other that they could do _anything_ together and they'd be happy. Secretly, you also kind of hoped you could find someone that you were, well, attracted to. If it were mutual that would be preferred. You hadn't really ever liked someone in that way before. Honestly, the only person you knew relatively close to your age was Chara, but being attracted to her felt like it was something wrong, like you would be attracted to your alter ego or something. Besides, she was rarely around anymore. Just as you were daydreaming, the doors familiar creak startled you into reality.

They both looked so excited to see you, which was something you weren't used to. After getting everything settled, you all walked outside, and into your new life. Well, actually you just climbed into their very cute little silver car, which you were surprised they fit into. On your way home (you could hardly believe it- home!), turning corners of roads lined with tall evergreen trees and a horizon line filled with bright white clouds, you smiled to yourself. Asgore, who was driving, was humming a happy tune, and Toriel kept glancing back at you, a happy but worried expression on her face. Just as the car was about to pull up to a stop sign, it screeched to a halt as Asgore put his arm in front of Toriel as to protect her. You peered out the windshield- which was difficult with your shortness- as they both watched to check if you were alright. You spotted a kid crossing the street, a boy seeming to be about your age. Toriel followed your gaze to the boy, as recognition portrayed her emotion with the raising of her eyebrows. He was short, but certainly not as short as you. He wore a blue hoodie that covered his slightly larger build, with dark brown hair and a boyish grin plastered on his face. Much to your surprise, he was wearing slippers. The boy looked up at the car, giving you view to his piercing blue eyes.

Toriel made a discontented noise as he waved to her, still smiling.

"Well, Frisk, that boy goes to your new school. He's in one of my classes." Toriel stated. You pricked up even more, waving at him slightly and smiling. You couldn't tell if he saw you or not, so you slumped down in your seat and fiddled more with your sweater. (Which today was blue and orange.)

"He's a good kid, but he never really does his work. Which is rather disappointing, because he's actually quite brilliant, especially with sciences." She elaborated, and Asgore nodded as if he had heard countless stories of this strange boy. Toriel cracked a smile.

"He does have some pretty good jokes though." You smiled too. He continued walking down the sidewalk, still grinning at something. His expression was almost troubling, because his smile never wavered. You wondered if he was just really happy all the time or his face was stuck like that. Or maybe he was a serial killer. The latter seemed unlikely, so your thoughts pushed it aside, and you thought about if you would share any of your classes together.

Either way, you couldn't help but wonder at what his name could be.


	3. Chapter Three- Home

It was a rather long drive, with you mostly sitting silently to yourself and nervously tugging at your sweater. Toriel was humming a happy tune and Asgore driving. You watched the trees go by as it grew a bit later, but the sun was still high in the sky. Eventually, the car pulled up into a small driveway and you craned your neck to get a good view of the house. The first thing to catch your attention was the garden, which was filled with large golden flowers that seemed very well kept. The house itself wasn't a mansion in size, but was without a doubt the biggest building you had ever lived in. The trim of the house was a classic white, with the paneling being a light gray. Two white greek-style pillars stood tall in front of the door, which was painted the same golden color as the flowers were. You all climbed out of the car, and you grabbed your small bag of the few belongings you owned. Toriel faced you, and reflected the smile you had plastered on your face. Asgore walked out from the other side of the car and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together. You noticed that Asgore squeezed her hand, and she reciprocated in the same way.

The three of you opened the door to the home, and the first thing you noticed was that right in front of you was a staircase leading into a downstairs of some sorts. To your left was a living room, and to your right was a hallway of doors. Toriel put her hand on your shoulder hesitantly, with a very light touch and watched for your reaction. You tensed slightly, due to you not really knowing what to do with physical contact, but didn't mind really.

"Would you like a tour?" She gently asked. You immediately nodded your head excitedly, eager to see your new home. First, you all walked into the living room to your left. The living room had a cozy look to it, with a couple cushioned chairs next to several very large and packed bookshelves. A fireplace looked to be the centerpiece of the room. Opposite the fireplace was a dining table, with four seats at it and a vase filled with the same golden flowers as from the garden. It was nice and warm in the house, which you liked. There was a room next to the living room, which Asgore showed you to be the kitchen. It was simple, with most of the colors being brown. It was very clean, and had the things one would need in the average kitchen. You noticed a stack of papers labled "Summer School Tests" on the countertop, and a stamp set was next to it. The stamp had a little tiny picture of a tiny cartoon smiling snail, and it said "EscarGOOD Job!" on it. A chuckle escaped your mouth at the horrendous pun. The air of the kitchen smelled of cinnamon. Or maybe it was butterscotch?

You all then walked back into the entryway and into the hallway, where you were shown their bedroom first. It had a cabin-like appearance, with all the furniture being made out of carved wood, including the bed frame, the dresser, the nightstand, and the desk.

"I made this all myself, you know." Asgore said proudly. Toriel snorted.

"Well, you assembled it. Most of this stuff is from IKEA." Toriel elaborated, smiling. Agore stuck his tongue out at her and then you all laughed happily.

After leaving that room, they showed you a simple bathroom that was across the hall. It had all the simplicities, a shower and bath combo, a toilet, a sink and a mirror. Nothing too crazy. Asgore stood in front of the final door in the hallway.

"This.. is your room. We didn't know how you'd like for it to be arranged, so we took some liberties in that." He stated dramatically. "But," He said hurriedly, "We can change anything if you don't like it." He stepped aside and you opened the door, your heart soaring in excitement.

You gasped as you saw the interior of the room. There was a large window, showing a perfect view of the garden flowers and the now-setting sky, as well as the trees. The bed was pressed right next to the window, and the bed had a green and white comforter on it that had a silhouette of a forest on it, with the stars and constellations at the top of the sewn-on forest. There was a dresser which had a note on it, stating "We can go pick up clothes whenever you'd like". A desk sat in the remaining corner, with art supplies and books and a calculator and other school supplies, with a simple green backpack that lay empty next to it. You realized that a little present sat on top of the nightstand that sat right next to the bed. You sat down on the squishy bed, and opening the box, your hands shaking. Inside lay an empty scrapbook and several disposable cameras. A note on the scrapbook said "To keep the good memories". Tears stung your eyes as they slowly trailed down your cheeks as emotion overwhelmed you. You had a home now, and a family. Asgore and Toriel entered the room, and you ran up to them, pulling them into a hug.

"Thank you..." You rasped.

It was a couple hours later, and you climbed into your new bed and thought about the exciting day you just had. Toriel had informed you that the school orientation and registration was tomorrow, and that if you wanted to attend, you could. Of course, you wanted to. Excitement filled your spirit, as well as determination. You were certainly going to make tons of friends, and do well in classes. Whatever it took! You weren't going to let your family down. Looking out your window and towards the clear dark sky, you looked at the stars and let out a deep breath. Man, you sure were tired. Turning onto your side, you cuddled up to an extra pillow and slept better than you had in years.

* * *

 **A/N: So, due to computer difficulties, I had to write this chapter from scratch three times. So, if it's not as good as it should be, I'm very sorry! Thank you to everyone who's been reading this probably very choppy story (This is my first time writing anything other than short stories, and certainly my first time writing fanfiction.) If you have any suggestions or prompts, go ahead and leave a review! Well, if you want. ;3**

 **Oh, and for the person that left that one review, I meant for it to kind of be unclear as to what happens to them, because I'm going to tie it in with the story later on. Thank you for the question! ^~^**

 **Bye lovelies!**


	4. Chapter Four- Introductions

_Flashback:_

 _It was the night after the incident, and you were sitting in a police questioning room. Trying to distract from your anxiety and your pain, you were tugging at the seams of your sweater again, kicking your feet that weren't able to touch the ground due to your height. You looked at the hem of the sweater and frowned, noticing its fraying edges due to your constant contact with it._

 _You were alone in the room for a while, the room having one large window with its blinds shut. The main source of light was a large hanging lamp with a bright white lightbulb inside, with it flickering occasionally. The light made your head hurt. The noise of a knock at the door startled you out of your trance, and you jumped out of your seat and warily watched as a policeman entered, with a large packet of papers in his hand._

 _He looked fairly young, with bright blonde hair and large, round glasses. He also had several freckles scattered on his face, to go with his kind smile and brown eyes. The cop sat next to your recently-vacated chair, asking you if you'd like to sit down. You did sit down, but didn't take your eyes off of him for a second while doing so. He introduced himself under the name 'Officer Al', and you noted his gentle voice had a slight stutter to it. Al asked you if you'd like to tell him what had happened the previous night, gesturing slightly to the large bruise on your face. You shook your head adamantly, not wanting to remember. You weren't even sure what had happened to you.  
_

 _He then asked you if you had any family members to stay with, and a lump formed from emotion started to rise in your throat. You shook your head again. There was no one. No aunts, no uncles, no grandparents. You had never met any of them, never heard any stories. But why was he asking? What happened to your mother? When was she going to pick you up? Didn't she want you? You then thought about your dad. He made a mistake, but maybe... maybe if he said sorry, and he didn't do it again, you could live with him and your mom and you could be a family again. Did anybody want you? Officer Al shuffled the papers in his hands and told you that he was going to take you to an orphanage, where you would live for a while until they figured everything out. And if they could not find your mother, you could make the decision for yourself if you'd like to be put up for adoption. You nodded, though you didn't want to think of the latter option. You had a family already.  
_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

It had been several weeks since you came home, and adjusting was way less difficult than you thought it would be. Toriel and Asgore made you feel really happy. The other day, you and Toriel had gone clothes shopping, which wasn't as exhausting as you thought it would be, though it was quite overwhelming. You settled on several colorful and cozy sweaters, pairs of jeans, and simple converse for clothing. (Plus, of course, underwear and stuff like that.)

Afterwards, the three of you sat on the cozy living room chairs as you listened to them tell various stories about their own childhoods. Apparently, Toriel used to be the 'class clown' of her school and often got into trouble, which amused you greatly. Asgore was quiet and rather shy, but often was looked to as a leader due to his kindness and ability to fill others with hope.

Toriel told you about the school's registration and orientation that was happening, and you guys planned for that. You currently were filling out a registration packet that you were supposed to be turning in later today, since today was the day of registration. And you were certainly nervous. You wore your nicest sweater, a blue and gray striped one, and brushed your soft brown hair into a decently simple style. Walking into the bathroom, you brushed your teeth and laughed slightly as toothpaste dribbled down your chin.

As you wiped the toothpaste off your face, Toriel appeared in the doorway and asked you if you were ready to go. You nodded eagerly, and grabbed your backpack just in case you needed it.

"Oh, by the way, Asgore and I got you something." She smiled, holding something behind her back in one hand. You cocked your head, interested. She revealed a cell phone, and offered it to you. You stared at it in shock, not expecting it at all.

"I just figured, you'll probably be making lots of friends, and it's always good to have means to communicate with them or us if you need to. I've already put Asgore's and I's number in them." You took it hesitantly from her hands, and then gave her a hug. She nodded happily, and the two of you left the house and got into the car while you inspected your new cellular device. You weren't sure what kind it was, but it looked relatively new.

"T-thank you, Toriel." You whispered. Since adoption, you became slightly more willing to talk. You didn't do so often, but you were more comfortable with it now.

The drive to the school was short, and you saw several people who you assumed to be students walking there. Pulling up to the school, you scanned the building, eager to see it all. It seemed like a rather large building, made of mostly brick. A sign was placed higher up on the outside, reading "Ebott High School". There was a small courtyard outside, which several students sat under, talking and laughing.

"So.. uh, I have to attend some things during registration. I've asked one of the students working at the office if they could find you a student to help you around. Is that alright? They didn't tell me who it was but I asked if they could pick someone who would be kind." Toriel asked, looking at you worriedly. Anxiety filled you at the thought of having to be separated from her, but you reasoned that it would be alright. You weren't going to be able to stick with her every day at school, so it made sense to start getting adjusted to that now. Besides, the person guiding you around could even become your friend! The thought of that filled you with determination.

Pulling in to one of the teacher parking spaces, you both got out of the car and headed into the towering building. From the looks of it, it looked to be a two story school. Toriel walked you into the office, where a purple haired girl perked up and smiled at the two of you. She introduced herself as Muffet, and asked you to wait there while she called the student who would be guiding you through the school down to the office.

"Will you be okay if I leave now?" Toriel asked, placing a warm hand on your shoulder. You nodded, and she turned to walk out of the office, soon disappearing from sight. Not even a minute later, a familiar face walked into the office doors.

It was that boy you saw a few weeks prior, the one with the permanent grin and the blue jacket. He nodded to you and waved at Muffet, and she frowned.

"Why are you here?" She asked, her brown eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Oh, well I'm here to show the new kid around." He spoke, his voice relaxed and slightly deeper than you anticipated. His grin didn't falter.

"But you're not the one who was scheduled to show them around, Papyrus was." Muffet looked at him like he was trouble. You just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"He couldn't make it, he's busy." He said, and winked at you. That startled you, and a puzzled expression formed on you face. Muffet shrugged and went back to working. The boy stuck out his hand to you, and you hesitantly shook it.

"Hey. My name's Sans. What's yours?" He said, his bright blue eyes staring straight into your own.

"F-Frisk..." You managed to utter, while he turned and gestured for the both of you to leave the office.

"Alright, Frisk. Well, as you can tell, that's the office, and this is the rest of the school. Over there's the cafeteria. That's where we register." He said nonchalantly. The hallways, you noticed, were very packed with students, and they were all very loud. You were a Junior, but yet almost everyone was considerably taller than you. Though, Sans wasn't that much larger in comparison to you.

"Here, hold onto my arm so you don't get swept away." Sans said, noticing your expression towards the sea of people. He offered his arm and you grabbed onto it, feeling the blue leather material beneath your fingertips. You looked up at him and found that he was watching you from the corner of his eye, and you gave him a smile of gratitude. You both arrived in the cafeteria, and you started filling out paperwork as he stood beside you, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You don't seem like the talkative type, so I'll do most of the talking then." You nodded again. "You see, in this school, we're all kind of like a family. At least, my group of friends are. We're all kinda the leftovers of the pack, ya know? Like, we're the people that don't fit in with anyone else, so we stick together. Kinda like a really weird puzzle." He said, chuckling slightly. "We've got my brother Papyrus, he's so cool. He'd probably want to be your friend when he meets you. Then, there's Undyne. She's super tough and seems hard to talk to at first. She seems like a shark, but once you get to know her she's a minnow." He chuckled again. "We also have Alphys. Boy, she's smart. Loves science. Really shy, though. If you want her to get fired up, just talk trash about her favorite anime." He winked at you and you smiled.

"Ah, there's a smile. I was wondering if you could muster one of those." He then looked up and waved to someone, and as you followed his gaze you gasped slightly.

It was the most attractive person you had ever seen.

He was fairly tall, with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He had a friendly smile, and a strong jawline with even sharper cheekbones. He waved at Sans eagerly, and walked over to the two of you. Your heart sped up as he looked at you and waved to you, too.

"Who's this, Sans?" His voice was loud, and slightly higher than Sans', but not by much. You blushed as they both looked at you.

"Oh, this's Frisk, Toriel's kid. They're new here." Sans said, his expression unreadable as he saw your face. The tall boy inspected you, and then smiled an even bigger smile- which was impressive- with his bright and straight white teeth.

"Hello! I am Papyrus! Sans is my brother! I'm pretty sure I was supposed to be the one to show you around, but it looks like my brother did instead! Hey, do you want to be my friend?! Well, of course you do, I'm pretty cool." He said loudly. You laughed slightly and nodded. It wasn't even the first day of school and you had already made a friend!

You three all walked together as you filled out various forms, and then turned them all in. Sans made sure that the classes you put down would work for you, and that he'd be in at least a couple of the five classes per semester. Papyrus, to your dismay, had to leave to "Go talk to Mettaton" or something like that, and Sans showed you the rest of the classrooms.

After the full tour, you stood at the front of the school and Sans cracked various jokes. You liked his jokes, each of them made you laugh. You were glad you met Sans... and Papyrus. Toriel walked out an hour later, as the sun was setting, and asked you if you were ready to leave. She seemed very surprised to see Sans there. You said goodbye and thank you to Sans, and then started walking to the car. She asked you about your day, and you gave a brief summary of everything, leaving out the fact of how cute you thought Papyrus was.

Right before you arrived at the car, Sans appeared in front of you, startling you.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He winked. He then slipped you a small piece of torn paper, shrugging. "Here's my number. See you around." He walked off without time for you to say anything. You put the paper into your back pants pocket and climbed into the car. You realized how tired you were on the drive home, and somehow managed to fall asleep before arriving.

* * *

 **A/N  
**

 **Thank you to all of you who have been reading! And thank you also to those who have been leaving reviews! Reading them fills me with determination.**

 **Anyways, as always, if you have any ideas or comments, feel free to leave a review! Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter Five- The First Day (Pt 1)

Today was another very important day in your new life. The most terrifying one you've had since getting adopted, which was about a month ago.

It was the first day of school.

You woke up at 6:47 exactly, and hopped out of bed immediately. The scent of eggs and toast wafting from the kitchen made your stomach grumble, making you smile to yourself. Stretching, you shook the sleepiness off of you and began to dress yourself. Toriel could be heard humming a tune in another room, making you wonder if she was nervous for her first day back as well. Probably not, though. You opened your door and waltzed into the bathroom, splashing cold water in your face and staring at yourself. You had always seen yourself as plain and poorly made. Unfortunately, you had a pretty low self-esteem. But today you shrugged it off, determined not to let negative thoughts get in your way.

Your phone buzzed twice, indicated that Sans had sent you a text. You grinned as you opened up the message, which was a picture of a sleeping Papyrus with several phallic-shaped images drawn on him in orange marker, as well as drawings of dogs with a small mustache drawn on his upper lip. Sans and you had been texting quite often, but mostly it was just telling jokes instead of having conversations. Sans also repetitively told you to "Join the skeleton war", whatever that meant. You liked Sans, and was rather glad that he was your friend. His easy-going demeanor made him easy to talk to, which was nice for someone as shy as you. You looked at the picture again, blushing slightly at Papyrus' sleeping expression, with his lips slightly parted.

A knock at the door made you jump.

"Good morning Frisk, are you almost ready to go?" It was Toriel, and she sounded very excited about the day ahead. Her tone matched how you felt, too. You opened the door and stepped out, and before you knew it you both arrived to the school.

Looking down at the schedule you had received via mail the night before, you tried to memorize it. _Math, then English, next was Chemistry, then Graphic Design following lunch, and then Sign Language._ Repeating the schedule in your head, you walked to your locker to grab your books. You grabbed your math book and chemistry book, just in case the teachers were insane enough to actually teach on the first day of school. As you closed the locker door, you squeaked in astonishment as Sans was leaning against the locker next your own, him previously being blocked from your sight by the door.

"Hey Frisk. What's your schedule? I mean, I know ya already told me," He chuckled, his grin still on his face. "But I forgot." You smiled and showed him the note you wrote to yourself of your schedule. His eyes scanned it for a moment and then he handed it back to you.

"Cool, we have English, Chemistry, and Graphic Design together. And you have math with Papyrus, I think." Your face flushed as you thought of Sans' brother, and you hoped he didn't notice. He shrugged, and you both started walking up the stairs to your respective classrooms. It was still a while till class started, but for some reason you both kept walking. You dropped one of your books, and after picking it up, you realized Sans was gone. That kind of made you sad, you liked having him around. You shrugged and kept walking.

Feeling uneasy for some reason, you looked around the crowded hallway. A tall boy stood across the hallway, with an expression you couldn't place plastered on his face. He was looking at you. Panic filled you as he began to stride towards you, and you let out a squeal as he shoved you against one of the lockers. He leaned down and grabbed your face, forcing you to look up at him. You shook in fear as he whispered to you, his voice gruff.

"Listen. You're new around here, so let me tell you something. I saw you with Sans. Don't talk to him. Don't become friends with him. He's nothing but trouble. If you leave him and his freak brother alone, I won't have to come back and talk to you. And next time, I won't be so nice. You got it?" Confusion overcame you as you tried to wriggle away from his grasp, but to no avail. He broke his eye contact with you to look to his left, and a new expression appeared. Fear. As quickly as he had appeared, he shoved you once more and disappeared. You rubbed your now sore jaw, and looked towards what had driven that strange kid away. It was Sans, of all people. His grin remained but his eyes were lined with anger as he watched the kid hurry down the hallway and turned the corner. As soon as he was out of sight, he turned to you and his grin faded slightly as he saw your own fearful expression. You hadn't liked any of what just had happened. Why would a stranger advise you not to talk to Sans? What about him was so bad? You especially didn't like the rage that was so clear in Sans' face.

"You okay, bud?" He awkwardly spoke. You hesitantly nodded, trying to calm your pounding heartbeat. Even though you hadn't known him for long, you could tell that Sans wasn't usually this uncomfortable.

"What was... what was that about?" Sans persisted, as your brow furrowed. You didn't know, not even a clue, but you explained what had happened briefly, leaving out the fact that he had told you he'd come back for you. Sans looked troubled too, and his skin paled in what looked to be realization.

"He needs to leave you out of this. Let's get you to class." His default expression reappeared on his face, and he awkwardly put his hand on your shoulder, leading you to you classroom a couple of minute till the bell rang. You walked through the doorway, your mind racing. Sans said a casual goodbye and walked away. The previous event dissolved from your mind as you spotted Papyrus across the classroom, and he looked over, his face lighting up in recognition. He waved you over, and you began to get butterflies in the pit of your stomach. You walked over to him, and noticed he was chatting with a girl. She was only slightly taller than you, and had a larger build with bright blonde hair and circular glasses. She wore a shirt with the periodic table on it, and her binder was decorated with several stickers of anime girls with cat ears. There were four seats to each table, so you sat in the one across from Papyrus, since the girl sat next to him.

"Hi Frisk! Good morning!" Papyrus said loudly, and waved again slightly. You noticed that he hadn't successfully taken off all of Sans' drawings, as there was a very faint trace of marker on his face, making you laugh slightly. The only thing you could make out of the drawing was the letter K, which made you wonder what was written there. You said hello to the both of them, and upon realizing that you and the girl probably hadn't met, Papyrus cleared his throat.

"Alphys, this is Frisk! Frisk, this is Alphys. I'm sure you will be great friends!" You smiled at the fact he slightly rolled his 'R' in 'Great'. No one else in the classroom seemed bothered by Papyrus' loud voice, so you figured they were all used to it. You nodded to Alphys, who seemed nervous to speak.

"H-hello...!" She squeaked, her slightly nasally voice confirming your theory of her nervousness. The bell rang and you all focused your attention in the front of the room. The 75 minute class period went by in a blur, with your teacher's monotone voice almost lulling you to sleep. Other than passing around a class syllabus, nothing happened at all, except for Papyrus slipping you a note ten minutes before math ended. You carefully unfolded it, and the handwriting was rather interesting in the fact that he wrote in all capital letters. It read: 'DO YOU WANT TO SIT WITH US AT LUNCH?' Smiling, you nodded towards him, and his warm smile appeared again. You liked his smile. Then again, you liked the rest of his face, too. You hadn't realized you had been studying his face until your attention was drawn to Alphys, with her shifting uncomfortably. You looked down, blushing. The bell rang and you looked at her face, which featured a grin as she noticed your blush. You all hurried out of the classroom and went to your next classes.

English passed by without incident. You weren't able to choose your own seats, but Toriel taught the class, and so you were sat next to Sans. It was kind of weird to have Toriel teach, though today she was just going over what you all would be covering in class. Sans looked rather troubled most of the class period, and he mostly looked out the window and occasionally to you. It took you half the class period to realize that the boy who threatened you sat at the back of the classroom, glowering at you and Sans. Soon the class period was over though, and you walked to chemistry. Even though you and Sans went to the same class, you didn't see him on your way there, but he was already there when you arrived.

This class really unsettled you. The teacher, introducing himself as " ". He was rather off-putting. You sat two seats away from Sans, but he didn't say anything to you. The main reason creeped you out was because almost the entire time, his gray eyes were staring at you. It wasn't just his eyes that were gray, either. His clothes, his hair, even his skin had a grayish tint to it. His voice was odd, too. Almost gargled, like it was hard for him to speak. He said how this was his first time as a teacher here, but that he knew some of the students here already. That was the only time he looked away from you, instead he gazed at Sans. His only reaction was a slight nod, his usual grin was still there.

Then 's eyes were focused back onto your own face, and you shifted uncomfortably in your seat. The kid sitting next to you, who's name seemed to be Aaron, considering it was written on his paper, seemed to notice. You were sure the whole class noticed. then talked about the theory of existence, trying to convince you all that what you saw was an illusion. That confused you, wasn't this chemistry class? After listening to his rantings, he seemed to grow tired, and so he sat down, announcing that you were free to talk to each other quietly. The classroom wasn't very loud at all, but several students moved seats to sit with their friends and make small talk. You did the same, moving to sit next to Sans. He was pretending to be asleep. You could clearly tell he was pretending, because he was still smiling.

You took a look around the classroom and scanned the faces in the room. A black haired boy sat next to a red haired girl, and seemed to be annoying her. The boy was wearing pink lipstick, with his hair swooping down to almost cover one eye. He was resting his head against his hand, and seemed to be taunting the girl. The girl looked a lot more intimidating. Her unnaturally bright red hair was in a ponytail, and she wore a simple black tank top. Her features were sharp, with her clear annoyance revealing very sharp teeth. She looked up at you, and made direct eye contact, and you looked away uncomfortably. After looking back you saw a challenging gaze on her face, making you slightly nervous. You didn't want any more drama on the first day. Or any other days, honestly. But she looked away, to your relief.

"So, Papyrus invited you to sit with us at lunch then, huh?" Sans said, apparently deciding to be awake now. You nodded, and he shrugged.

"Cool. Well that girl you're staring at usually sits with us too. So does the other guy. Her name is Undyne. His is Mettaton. She's the boxing team's captain and he's the Director, and usually the star, of the drama productions." You went to say something, but Sans interrupted.

"We'll have to talk to them in the next chapter." He said, winking. That confused you, but you didn't question it.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **That's literally the only way I could think of how to end the chapter oh no. Anyways, the rest of the first day is gonna be in the next chapter, so yeah.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, and if you have any ideas or comments, feel free to leave a review!**

 **3**


	6. Chapter Six- The First Day (Pt 2)

Once the third period bell rang, it was time for lunch. The students all filed out of their respective classrooms, crowding the hallways. You walked besides Sans, holding onto his jacket to make sure you weren't separated. Walking into the cafeteria, the smell of pasta filled the air, making your stomach grumble slightly. Sans guided you to one of the tables, where Papyrus and Alphys were already seated. Papyrus was frowning at his plate of what seemed to be spaghetti. Sans left to go grab his food.

"How could they mess this up so badly? I, a master chef, make the best spaghetti! The school should make me their chef and so I could make GOOD spaghetti for every meal!" Papyrus said, as he shoved away his lunch tray, his nose turned up in disgust. You giggled slightly and sat down, pulling out your packed lunch of potato chips, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and an apple. You began nibbling at the apple as Sans came back and sat down, with another tray of spaghetti. He dug through his pockets and brought out three ketchup packets, and to your horror, began squeezing them out onto the Italian pasta dish. You made a face of disgust as he looked at you and grinned wider, shrugging again, and took a bite. Alphys and Papyrus seemed unfazed as he slurped it down, a bit of ketchup on the corner of his mouth.

The dude whom Sans called 'Mettaton' sat on the other side of you, startling you slightly. He leaned close to you, inspecting your face closely. You leaned away, trying to get him to leave you alone, before he laughed and smacked the bubblegum he was chewing.

"Well, you're new." He spoke, his lips twisting into a charming smile. You noticed Papyrus staring intently at your predicament, but couldn't put a finger on the expression he was portraying. Mettaton cupped your face gently, and panic filled you for a moment before Sans cleared his throat.

"This is Frisk, our new friend. Try not to scare them off, Mettaton." He said, not even bothering to look up from his ketchup-drenched noodles. Mettaton thankfully released you and a laughed escaped his lips.

"Of course, wouldn't want such a pretty face to leave us, now would we? Nice to meet you Frisk, I'm Mettaton. I'm pretty much the most important person in the school. seeing as I'll be famous one day." He leaned back with a smirk, and you noticed that underneath his black skin-tight shirt was a little silver ghost pendant. Papyrus was still staring at the both of you like a hawk. A really attractive hawk. Mettaton's overwhelming personality made you uneasy, and you shuffled your chair farther away from his and closer to Sans.

Alphys spoke up, and you felt a bit guilty for not remembering her to be there.

"Uh.. So... Where's Undyne?" She said, shifting everybody's attention.

"Oh, she said she'd join us tomorrow. She had to take care of some things!" Papyrus said eagerly, making Alphys' brows furrow in confusion. Just then, your phone buzzed in your pocket. Upon inspection, you found that Toriel had texted you.

 **'R u having a good first day? :)'**

Your fingers typed a quick summary of what all went down, leaving out most of the dramatic bits. Small conversations began at the table, but you weren't really paying attention at all. Your phone buzzed a second time.

 **'I have bad news :( I have to stay late tonight, so you'll have to stay too :( im sorry'**

You didn't really mind, but texted that it was alright and that you hoped the rest of her day went well. You sat back and finished the rest of your lunch and listened intently to the other's conversations. For some reason, Papyrus and Sans were arguing about dogs. Alphys and Mettaton were discussing animes, and Alphys was rather worked up about her 'OTP'. Smiling to yourself, you realized how much you liked these guys. Your life had really changed around in the last month, and you couldn't remember a time that you had been this happy.

Sans slid a note to you casually, and you took the torn piece of paper and unfolded it, curiosity buzzing in your mind. His handwriting was rather sloppy, and, similar to his text messages, everything was lower case. It read: 'heard you cant go home until late. do you want pap and i to stay with you until you leave?'

You shot him a confused glance as you tried to figure out how he knew you had to stay. His only visual response was his eternal grin. You shrugged and slowly nodded, and shot a look a Papyrus. He was ranting about how scary dogs were, seemingly unaware that Sans wasn't paying any attention. You smiled, and brought your gaze back to Sans. His eyebrows were raised as an odd expression flickered across his boyish face, but it quickly reverted to normal.

The bell rang, and you all stood up, stretching, and said quick goodbyes. While walking to your Graphic Design class, you saw the boy who had threatened you earlier. He didn't notice you at first, so you ducked behind the closest tall person and avoided letting him see you. You stepped into the nearest classroom just before the boy passed you. You breathed a sigh of relief as you looked around the room, hoping no one was in there. But there was.

It was Chara. She looked up at you and grinned, as you stood in shock. You hadn't seen her since you were in the orphanage, and had no idea how she was going to the same school as you.

"They're not REALLY gonna be your friends, you know that, right? After all the things that have happened to you, you think everything's magically better now?" Her smirk was cruel. You saw her hair was disheveled, and dark bags were prominent under her green eyes. The most alarming thing was that her sweater was stained with something you couldn't identify, and her long, sharp fingernails had a grimy substance underneath the edges. You felt nauseous for some reason, and you ran out of the room. You did NOT appreciate all these people trying to ruin your day.

You stepped inside the Graphic Design classroom, and sat down in the empty computer seat in between Alphys and Sans. Your breathing was heavy, and Sans seemed to notice. He said nothing, and the bell rang.

The teacher introduced herself as "Temmie". She had medium length brown hair, and a cute smile. You instantly took a liking to her as she explained that, for this semester, you all would be working with pixel art, animation, and dabbling in various character design. However, your first project was due by the end of the week. Several groans were heard throughout the classroom, and Temmie faked an evil laugh. Your project was simple. All you had to do was draw the person sitting next to you that represented their personality as well as their physical features in MS Paint. That seemed simple enough, but you were unsure of whether or not you should draw Alphys or Sans.

"Psst, Frisk. C-can I do you?" Alphys whispered over to you. Sans snorted at what she had said, and realization and horror instantly spread across her face as she blushed madly.

"I- I meant! Can I draw you? Would that be okay? oh no I messed up...!" You also snickered at her embarrassed reaction but waved it off.

"It's alright, I understand." You said through your grin. She sighed with relief, but still was blushing slightly. You noted that this was the first time you had spoken anything aloud to Alphys. Despite how awkward you both were, Alphys and you were definitely getting along. Certainly more than you and Mettaton. Or that one dude. Lost in your thoughts, you pulled a frog meme from the internet and began drawing Sans' face in that shape. He found that _really_ hilarious, as did you. In fact, you were just in a giggly mood in general, despite everything that had happened that day.

Within what seemed like no time at all, the bell rang again and it was time for Sign Language.

There were no incidents on your way to class, much to your relief. You arrived in one piece to the classroom, and were surprised to see that was the teacher for that class, too. On the blackboard was the alphabet drawn in hand signals, and he pointed to a sign hanging on the wall saying "NO ENGLISH". You all began taking notes on the alphabet, writing little instructions on how to signal each letter. Unlike earlier, didn't stare at you a lot. He seemed busy. It was assigned seating, and you looked around and realized that both Undyne and Papyrus were sitting across the room from you. They were trying their best not to laugh at something, apparently. Paranoia spread as you theorized that they could very well be laughing at you, but you pushed the thought aside. You began to doodle the little golden flowers that decorated your house in the margins of your notebook, drawing a little face on one of them. You quite liked the little doodle flower, and soon the page was filled with small flowers. You could understand your parent's obsession with them. There was still the singular one with the face, while all the others were blank. got tired halfway through the lesson, so you put in headphones and listened to music. Everyone else was talking loudly, but still you sat quietly and drew. You drew your new friends, your new family. Even those who hadn't been so nice in the last couple of hours.

The song you were listening to ended, and the bell rang. You walked over to Undyne and Papyrus, humming the chorus of Noah Gundersen's "Ring a Bell" quietly. You struggled to keep up with the two, since their legs were so much longer, but you managed. They were discussing fitness training, so you spaced out, and said goodbye. They didn't hear you, or chose not to. Trying not to let that bother you, you put your books in your locker and walked out of the school. Sans stood leaning against a tree, both of his eyes closed. You tried to sneak up on him, but he waved hello (Still with his eyes closed) while you were still ten feet away. The sun was shining through the trees, and you bounced up to him happily. He sat down and beckoned you to join him. You did so, crossing your legs and sighing happily. Sans laughed a genuine laugh, and you gave him a questioning glance.

"Sorry, bud. Seeing you happy makes me smile. Can't help it. I'm glad we're friends, yannow?" He said, looking away. An unstoppable smile formed on your face, and you crinkled your nose subconsciously in joy. He studied your face for a minute, and then something seemed to click in his mind. He cleared his throat loudly.

"I'm going to text papy and see where he's at." Sans said, diverting the conversation. You nodded in confirmation and looked around. Dread filled you as you saw the dark-haired kid who told you to stay away from Sans. He was looking straight at the both of you, almost seething. You pointed to him, and tugged Sans' jacket to get his attention. His eyes seemed to get a brighter blue as he saw the situation.

"What's up with that kid?" You asked, nervous for the answer.

"He doesn't like me." Sans spoke curtly.

"Well... obviously. Sorry if it's a sore subject." You decided that you shouldn't press it. Sans closed his eyes and breathed deeply, leaning farther against the bark of the tree. Just before he was going to say something, Papyrus arrived.

"Hello brother! Hello Frisk!" Papyrus said loudly. Hearing him say your name gave you butterflies and you kind of hated it. You waved gently and he sat down besides you.

The next hour was really really fun. You all sat beneath the tree and relaxed, cracking jokes (which Papyrus refused to appreiciate, making Sans more eager to make them), telling funny stories, and talking about fun things you all could do. You didn't think you could ever be so happy. You eventually ended up laying in the field of clovers and grass, watching bees fly by as you and Papyrus made daisy chains and Sans recited various quotes from a movie you had never seen called "The Bee Movie". They both insisted it was the best movie ever created, though Sans seemed like he was joking. Papyrus seemed to genuinely like it. Eventually, Toriel was done with her meeting, and you said your goodbyes to the brothers and left.

"Would you boys like a ride to your home? It'll get dark here soon." Toriel said, worriedly. She was right, the sun was starting to set, creating dazzling pink and orange colors on the clouds as it set.

"Nah, we don't live too far. A little exercise never hurt anybody." Sans said, slightly embarrassed.

"But Sans! You HATE exercise!" Papyrus exclaimed loudly, shooting a confused look toward the shorter of the two. You all laughed as Sans blushed slightly and shrugged.

You waved goodbye and they walked off, and you and Toriel drove home. In the car, you told her all about the friends you had made, and how happy you were. She beamed with excitement.

"Thank you." You almost whispered. She glanced at you, eyebrows raised.

"For what?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"You... you guys have made me so happy. Thank you for letting me come live with you... Mom.." The last word seemed foreign on your tongue, unused for so many years. Instantly, Toriel started crying, smiling and sniffing. If not for her beaming smile, you would have thought your words to have offended her. She had to pull the car over to stop the tears from flowing, and you did your best to lean over and give her a hug. She pulled you in and calmed down slightly.

"Thank you, too, Frisk. I'm glad you've allowed us to let you into our family."

You slept very well that night, with a smile plastered on your face.


	7. Chapter Seven- Friday

The first day of school was on a Monday, and it was already Friday somehow. There hadn't seemed to be any incidents, just getting to hang out with your new friends. As it turned out, the school needed Toriel to stay after school every day this year, so for most of the days you all sat outside the school underneath your tree, (which Papyrus named Chancery for some reason) and rolled around in the grass and told stupid stories and shared secrets. Undyne was luckily friendly during these times, especially in front of Alphys who had quickly become your best female friend, but otherwise you didn't talk much. Mettaton and you had a complicated friendship. You enjoyed his company, but when he tried to shift his attention onto you it usually just made you uncomfortable, which made Sans and Papyrus both a bit angry.

The only day you hadn't all sat outside the tree was on Wednesday, because Toriel wasn't feeling well and had to take the day off. Asgore runs a gardening business, and he took the day off to take care of his wife, so he drove you to school. You decided that you were going to walk home so that Asgore could stay at home and not have to leave Toriel, which took a bit of convincing. You assured the two of them that you would make it home safely, and even had to draw out the route home so that Toriel knew you could make it back.

Though, it was really really cold on Wednesday, and you didn't really want to freeze to death as you walked. You didn't mention this to any of your friends. After classes ended, you walked over to your friends and said a quick goodbye. They smiled and waved, wishing you a safe journey. (Papyrus even gave you a hug, much to your heated embarrassment... It certainly wasn't a bad hug though. He was warm.) You weren't even a block away from the school when you started shivering violently. You felt like all your toes were going to fall off and your nose would freeze and then shatter. You brought your hands to your mouth and began to try and warm them with your breath, watching the puff of your hot breath form little whispy clouds.

You realized as you slowed down, that the sound of footprints was not far off. You saw no one in front of you, so you hesitantly glanced behind you, only to find no one there. Confusing, but you shrugged it off. As you turned back to face forwards, your heart nearly leaped out of your chest as Sans stood not even two feet in front of you, grinning.

"W-why are you here?" You questioned, still shivering. He shrugged.

"I couldn't let my buddy freeze alone, could I? Now I can freeze with ya." He looked you over, seemingly deliberating. Then, slowly, he tugged at his jacket until it was removed. He had a long sleeve black and white shirt underneath. He draped the familiar blue jacket over your shoulders, and you gave him a grateful smile. He looked almost foreign without it, but he didn't look bad. The jacket itself was probably the coziest thing you had ever put on, which made you instantly understand why he never seemed to take it off. The two of you trudged through the cold winds and to your house.

"Aren't you cold?" He instantly shook his head, and gave you a genuine smile.

"Nah, not really." Sans said casually, but you could see he was shivering slightly. You walked the rest of the way home like that, him by your side, making gentle casual conversation. Unlike the times you guys would all hang out in a group, the times when it was quiet didn't seem awkward, but comfortable. It was odd, because even though you had known Sans for only a couple of days, you felt no reason to hide yourself from him. It felt like you two had known each other your whole lives.

Eventually, you arrived to your home, and you said your goodbyes, and thanked him for walking you home. He shrugged it off, and you tried to hand him back his jacket.

"You can give it back tomorrow." He said, and he winked and walked off. You hesitantly put it back on, and were grateful for the warmth it provided. You felt like he was there when you wore it, which was an odd feeling. Toriel and Asgore both noticed you wearing it, but said nothing. The next morning you gave him it back. Alphys saw the exchange, and seemed very excited for some reason, but didn't mention it to anyone.

Now, it's Friday afternoon, and you all are sitting outside under the tree, talking about your weekend plans. It had warmed up considerably since Wednesday, enough so that you could wear a long sleeved sweater and be a comfortable temperature. Alphys shot you a text (You had gotten all of their numbers except Undyne's) even though she was only three feet away, grabbing your attention.

 **'Hey, you should play along with what I'm about to say so that we can talk alone** ≧◡≦' It read, and you gave her a confused glance.

"Oh noo! I seem to have left something of importance to me in my locker! I must go retrieve it immediately! Frisk, come with me, so I don't have to go alone!" Alphys exclaimed loudly, her acting absolutely horrible. Mettaton raised an eyebrow and shot a curious glace.

"And what is it that you need to retrieve?" He questioned, making Alphys look panicked.

"UHHHhhh my Netflix! I-I-I mean my socks! I have to go get my socks. They are in my locker. Yep, I need to get my socks. Come on, Frisk!" She said hurriedly, and dragged you away. You looked back as they all had confused expressions on their faces, except Sans. He didn't seem to care. Once inside the confides of the school's walls, she turned to you.

"Phew. That was close. Anyways, what I wanted to talk to you about..." She trailed off, a bit distracted. You tilted your head in confusion and she snapped her attention back to you.

"Oh, right. Anyways. I was thinking. How do you feel about Sans?" She said quickly, her eyes gleaming. You felt embarrassed for some reason, and shrugged.

"He's my best friend." You said, not knowing where Alphys was getting to. She grinned.

"Anything else? Like, do you think he's cute?" She pressed further. You realized what she was hinting towards, and cringed. Well, it wasn't like liking Sans would be a bad thing, were that situation to arise, but you just... didn't really know how that stuff worked. You didn't really know why you had feelings for or anything. Papyrus was cute, and you _thought_ you liked him, but you weren't sure. You got butterflies whenever he talked to you, so you just assumed that you had romantic feelings for him.

"Well.. I don't know, really." You admitted, and then confessed what you were thinking. She nodded every time you said anything, like she already knew.

"HmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMmm... okay." Alphys said casually, and began to walk out the doors. You weren't sure why she had asked, and were rather confused, but said nothing. You followed her out of the building and joined back up with your friends. They shot you odd glances, but said nothing either. Papyrus was talking with Mettaton about having his own cooking show, and Mettaton was telling him that he should invite him onto the show so that it could get more 'spicy', as he put it. Sans was pretending to be asleep, and you studied him carefully. How did you even feel? It wasn't as if it mattered, really, considering you didn't think anything would come out of having feelings for the either of them. They were too perfect, you supposed. You were rather plain, and were too messed up to be loved in any way other than platonically.

You looked away from the group, remembering your past. Blinking back tears, you realized that you could probably never tell them about that night. They'd not look at you the same way, and you'd lose them. You couldn't tell them, because they wouldn't understand.

* * *

 **A/N  
**

 **ha I'm ending it there for now.**

 **Anyways, if anyone has anything they'd like to suggest for me to include in what happens on the weekend, go ahead and leave a review! Also, if you'd like to suggest who the mysterious stranger that wants to keep Frisk away from the bone bros, that'd be rad. I haven't decided who I want him to be.**

 **As always, thank you for reading!**

 **(Also I wrote a one-shot Undertale fic if you want to go take a peek, it's not in the same universe but I still had fun writing it.)**

(◠‿◠✿)


	8. Saturday

It was finally Saturday, and you were extremely exhausted. You had slept in till 10:30, and Toriel ended up waking you up. She had been awake for hours, and had started to worry that something was wrong. You got up hesitantly, but your eyelids felt heavy and your spirit was sluggish. Asgore offered you a cup of coffee, which you graciously accepted, tasting the dark bitterness of it for the first time. He laughed at your slightly disgusted face.

Today was a day to relax, luckily. You worked a bit on your homework for an hour or two in your room, first on math, then on your chemistry homework. You weren't the smartest in your class of course, but you generally enjoyed school, which contrasted what most of your classmates thought about it. After your assignments were finished, you sighed heavily and leaned back in your chair, stretching up and yawning.

Yearning for a change of scenery, you walked out into the front garden and picked a single golden flower, and breathed in the crisp air. You walked a bit further into the front yard and sat down in the grass, and began making a daisy chain out of the random daisies growing among the bright grass. A buzz coming from your cell phone startled you slightly. Upon further inspection, you saw that it was Papyrus, making your heart speed up slightly. It read:

 **"Hello Frisk! I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner? :3 "**

You gasped to yourself slightly, and blushed furiously. You were unsure if the reasoning behind his message was romantic or platonic, but honestly you weren't sure which one you would prefer. The conversation Alphys and you had shared yesterday still left you feeling confused. However, you replied, spending about 10 minutes or so just trying to write your reply. Your message asked what the occasion was, and what his address was.

Still blushing, you realized that you had mindlessly made your daisy chain crown rather large, so you seperated it into two and placed the smaller one on your head, and the other one you left on your porch. You walked back into the warmth of the house and approached Toriel, who was doing paperwork.

"Yes, Frisk?" She put down the papers and looked up at you.

"U-uhm, well, Papyrus invited me over for dinner, is it okay if I went over there later?" You said shyly. Even though you knew Toriel was different, you always felt uneasy asking adults for things, and permission to leave places was a weird concept to you. However, she nodded and smiled a comforting smile towards you.

"Of course, my dear. What's the occasion?" She paused slightly, hesitant on the next question. "Is it... well, a date?"

"Well... I'm not actually sure. He just asked if I'd like to come over." You shrugged, embarrassed slightly. Your phone buzzed again, and it was a response from Papyrus.

 **"Well I was just wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner!"**

You gave a puzzled laugh at the fact that he hadn't answered either of your questions. Looking at the time, you figured that you probably only had about an hour before you should start walking to his house, probably. That was a little worrisome, considering you were still in your pajamas. You shuffled to your room, giving Toriel an appreciative wave.

Changing out of your clothes and finally receiving an address from Papyrus, you pulled on a t-shirt instead of a sweater. It was just a simple black top, but it hugged your small frame, making you slightly self-conscious, so you threw on a grey coat over it. Next, you brushed the tangles out of your hair, put on chapstick, and grabbed your disposable camera, putting it in your jacket pocket. You spent a couple minutes trying to decide if you should wear the flower crown you had made, but eventually you just placed it atop your head and looked into the mirror, smiling slightly. You didn't look horrible, you supposed. Walking into the living room, you said goodbye to Toriel and Asgore, who both gave you hugs before your departure. The walk didn't take very long to your surprise.

You arrived at the house, another bout of nerves spreading across you. Christmas lights were strung on their cottage-looking house, despite it being September. The fact that that meant they had either put them up really early, or had never taken them down from last year, amused you a lot.

Suddenly, realization dawned on you. It was really obvious, and you felt stupid for not thinking about it, but Sans was probably home, too. Which means... was he going to join your weird almost-date with Papyrus? Or was he gone to give you two privacy? Both options made you uneasy. You took a deep breath and knocked on the large door. It took a few moments, but Sans was the one to open the door. He seemed rather surprised to see you standing at his door, and seemed even more shocked at your apparel, but allowed you in regardless. The house was rather cozy, with a spacious living room featuring a tv and couch, and an upstairs area which you couldn't really see. There was also a kitchen, but it seemed to be blocked off by curtains of some kind, though you could faintly see a tall figure's shadow through them.

"Hey, Frisk. What's brought you to my humble abode?" Sans said, grinning largely, bringing your thoughts back to reality. You motioned slightly to the kitchen, and his brow furrowed slightly as he seemed to put two and two together.

"Oh. Alright." His face blanked as he paused, and then walked upstairs without saying a word. Your eyes followed him until he was out of sight, your heart dropping. Taking a shaky breath, you announced your arrival to Papyrus. He peeked around the kitchen curtain, and his eyes lit up as he saw you.

"Hello! I had thought that was you talking to my brother!" He seemed slightly nervous as well, tending to avoid looking at you. You smiled anyways, and he cleared his throat.

"Soo! Shall we head up to my room then?" He said, bringing about utter shock in you. You weren't sure what you were here for, but you knew that you would rather stay downstairs than go up to his room. He noticed your uneasy stare, and quickly spoke again.

"Sorry, I mean. Would you like to have dinner?" He stared at the ground, muttering to himself. "It's been awhile since I've done this."

His tone of voice was odd to you, but you figured it was just your nerves. He flashed his dazzling smile at you, and motioned for you to sit down at the dinner table set for two. In fact, it only had two chairs at it. You sat down, and he did the same. He looked up at you as if he wanted to say something, and then sighed. Sans walked down from the upstairs, and headed to leave.

"Sans, where are you going?" Papyrus asked, seemingly grateful for the distraction. Sans didn't even look at you two, he had his hood up over his head, hiding his eyes.

"Out to Grillby's or something. Be back later." Sans said curtly. You both looked at him worriedly as he slammed the door behind him.

Sighing again, Papyrus looked at you guiltily.

"Listen, I really didn't mean to hurt or mislead you, but..." He trailed off, grimacing slightly. "I thought that because you had feelings for me, that I should ask you here, on a date. And then, on our date, maybe I'd get feelings for you too... but... If we're being honest, I have feelings for someone else. Besides, we're better off as friends. There's someone else out there for you." He glanced slightly at the door. You sat in silence for a moment, processing what he had just said. Amusement bubbled up inside you and a small laugh escaped you lips, surprising Papyrus.

"You're right, we're better off as friends. If we're both being honest... I thought you were cute, but I don't think my feelings for you were anything more than that." It felt nice to admit that, and it was only then that you realized that. Papyrus let out a sigh of relief, and his usual smile came back.

"So, wanna watch a movie or something?" He asked, his energy also returning. "You know, as friends?" You nodded, and you both grabbed your dinner (which was surprisingly good spaghetti), and sat on the couch. You watched some cheesy movie, titled "Big Ass Spider", which was so horrible it was amazing. You only watched about half of it before you both started getting tired, so you said goodbye to him and washed your plate, and left on a good note. (Though, you took a picture together on your disposable camera so that you could put it in your scrapbook.)

The walk home was very very dark, and slightly foggy. You texted Toriel that you were on your way home, and thought about the night. You knew that you should probably call Sans and ask if he was alright, so through the inky blackness, you went to his contact. You thought you heard someone behind you walking, but when you looked back you couldn't see anyone. Slightly unsettled, you dialed his number, still hearing the clear footsteps behind you. They grew louder, and you silently hoped Sans would pick up. The phone rang a couple of times before going to voicemail, his answering machine saying "hey, this is Sans, I had the phone ringing in my hand but was too lazy to answer it. Leave a message." The beep rang, and your heart was pounding as you tried to steady your voice, picking up your walking pace.

"H-hey Sans, I just wanted to check in and see if you were alrig-" Before you could say more, someone shoved you, and you emitted a small scream. Your phone flew out of your hand, and whoever pushed you was pinned on top of you, covering your mouth. You squirmed, but to no avail. Panic arose in you as you realized that it was the kid who had threatened you on Monday, his glare so furious you thought that it alone was terrifying enough.

"I told you to stay away from him." His voice was calm, but hinged with a clear threat. Tears stung your eyes as he still covered your mouth, and leaned in close.

"You didn't listen to me, and you're going to pay for it. Don't come to school Monday, or else." You had nothing else to do, his weight far surpassed your strength, so you nodded, tears now streaming down your face. Flashbacks from that night began to plague your mind, making you quake in fear. He leaned in again, smirking cruelly.

"Oh, I never introduced myself. My name's Flowey. And you're mine. No more talking to that idiot, you hear? And you're not going to tell anybody about this, otherwise they'll get hurt too." He released you and stood up, and you gasped with the relief of his weight no longer being on you. He frowned angrily when you did nothing except cry, so he raised up his foot and angrily stomped on your wrist, a sharp pain flowing through it, as well as a cracking sound. Clutching your wrist, you cried out in pain, and nodded to him.

"I- I understand. But why...?" Your voice was no more than a whisper. He looked down at you, disgusted. You looked over at your phone slightly and remembered that it was still on your voice message with Sans, and another sob escaped your lips.

"Because of what he did to me." Flowey gave one last kick to your side, and walked away, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

 **GASP Stuff happened! Wowowow!**

 **Anyways, uh. I'm not even sure about this chapter but I'm gonna post it now.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **(Also, someone pointed out to me that I didn't write in that Gaster was the Chemistry teacher. So, I fixed it, because he is.)**

 **(Thanks to that person)**

 **As always, if you have any suggestions! Or comments! Go ahead and leave a review! You all have been probably more kind than my writing deserves, for which I am grateful.**

 **Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:  
**

 **Hey everyone, I'm super duper sorry that I haven't written anything in the last couple of days.**

 **It's been a rough couple of days.**

 **I'll get back to regularly scheduled chapters soon.**

 **Again, sorry, and thanks for understanding.**

 **On a side note, another thank you to all that have read and enjoyed my series!**

 **See ya soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

You sat on the freezing pavement, trying to catch your breath. Your hand was clutching your sore chest, and your mind was racing with panic. You couldn't help but remember the incident nine years ago.

Glancing over at your phone, you saw that the voicemail had ended itself and there was a text from Toriel, asking when you would be home. You shakily stood up and continued your walk home.

What did he mean?

What did you have to do with Sans' and Flowey's quarrel?

 _"You're mine."_ He had said. You could still remember the way he had said it, with a deep growl in his breathy voice. That part terrified you the most, and you shuddered in recollection.

Should you go to school on Monday? What was he planning?

Would Sans listen to that voicemail?

Once you finally arrived home, you sighed with heavy relief. You were safe now, you hoped. Toriel was in her chair, sleeping. Exhaustion caught you a bit off guard as you wobbled slightly on your feet, but you wrote a note saying that you were home and that you were sleeping, and quietly put it on Toriel's lap. You stumbled you way into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and gulping it down almost instantly. Fear overwhelmed you and you sat down on the tile floor, considering what you should do next.

Even though it was incredibly dangerous, you decided you were going to school on Monday anyways. And you weren't going to tell your friends, out of fear of them getting hurt in the mess. You weren't yet sure if you were going to talk to Sans about it either.

You walked over to your room, quietly shutting the door behind you. You quickly undressed fully, not even bothering to put on pajamas. Placing your phone and your disposable camera on your nightstand, you collapsed into the plush covers of your bed, huddling under them. It wasn't long until you fell asleep.

* * *

 **Dreams were never sweet.  
**

 **You were running. From what, you didn't know. Tall trees surrounded you, and the blackness of the night seemed estranged and cold.**

 **Your legs seemed unnaturally heavy, and it grew increasingly more difficult to run. Horror filled you as your ankles were wrapped up in thorny vines, and you stumbled to the ground with a loud thud. Attempting a scream, your open mouth filled with more vines, the thorns making your tongue and cheeks bleed instantly. Looking back, a shadowy humanoid figure appeared. Its cruel grin never wavered, but the actual facial featured fluctuated.**

 **It was your father.**

 **Now it was Flowey.**

 **Now... was that...? No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't hurt you.**

 **Right?**

 **The dream began to fade, as a loud drumming began to grow louder.**

* * *

You were rudely awoken to the sound of tapping on your window. As you remembered that you hadn't put on pajamas the night before, you quickly covered your thin, cold body with the blanket and opened up your curtain just enough to see outside. Much to your confusion, a crow sat outside your window, with what seemed to be a small note tied to it's leg. You closed the curtain, your eyebrows furrowing as you began to throw on clothes.

Briskly traveling outside, you saw that Asgore was sitting outside in the garden, pulling weeds out of the flower bed. He waved to you, and you reciprocated with a smile. Walking over to were your window led, you saw that the crow also had something else: The second flower crown you had made the day before. You reached for it, putting it in your pocket. It's petals were beginning to fall off already. The crow squawked loudly, hopping impatiently. Hesitantly, you reached for the note, gently untying it as to avoid the kind bird's injury. After you took the note, the bird flew off, heading west. You quickly unraveled the small post-it sized note. It read:

 _hey bud. we need to talk about last night._

 _-sans, probably_

With your heart skipping a beat, you re-read the note again, studying its content. It was certainly Sans who had wrote this, his messy handwriting was unmistakable and crude. Worry nagged at the back of your mind, mostly in that you had no idea if he had heard the voicemail, and how much of it was audible.

After going back into your room, you grabbed your cell phone and sat back down on your bed, thinking about the events of last night. You shot a text to Sans, asking when they'd like to talk. Shrugging, because that was all that you could really do, and you didn't want to keep thinking about it, you walked into the living room and pulled out one of the many books from the bookshelf. This one was a book of various fun facts, as well as a joke section. You sat on one of the chairs next to the fireplace and began reading it casually, often pausing to yawn. A text message alert made you jump slightly. It was Sans, saying that he wanted you to call him. You thought about it, and walked into your room again, pulling the large comforter off your bed and onto your shivering form, making a small nest of warmth on the floor. Gently, you grabbed the flower crown from your pocket and placed it underneath the heavy fact book, as to let it dry out to later put in your scrap book. With a heavy sigh, you took out your phone and dialed Sans' number.

It took a few rings, but he eventually picked up.

"Hey, Frisk." His casual voice rang out.

"G-goodmorning Sans." You were getting better about speaking since you had moved here, but talking on the phone, especially in these circumstances, made you nervous.

"So. About last night," There was a long pause and you swallowed in anticipation. "Look, sorry I got all mad. If you want to date Pap I guess that's alright."

You sat there, processing what he had said. A giggle escaped your lips as relief flooded you. This was all he wanted to say?

"Sans? Uh, well, we're not going to date. Last night Papyrus agreed that we didn't want to halfway through our 'date'. Is that all you wanted to say?"

A sharp intake of breath was heard on the other line, and then a sigh from him.

"Oh, okay. Yeah that's all, bud." He said, his grin could be heard in his voice. Your tone changed as you tried to bring up what had happened.

"So... You don't care about the voicemail...?" You whispered, voice shaking slightly.

"What do you mean? Sorry, I didn't listen to it. Thought you were just gonna yell at me about yesterday or something." This time his tone was edged with confusion and curiousity.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I have to go," _Please don't listen to the voicemail,_ you wanted to add. But you didn't. You couldn't manage to choke out the words. Sighing once more, you hung up the phone.

Curling up in the blanket, emotion started welling up in you. Somehow, even though the conversation didn't resolve the problem, you felt relief after talking to Sans. You felt determined. No matter what happened, no matter who tried to hurt you, you'd be okay if you had Sans by your side.

You hoped.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner! And sorry that it was short and kind of probably lame.**

 **I'll hopefully upload a couple chapters this week because I have Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday off of school!**

 **As always, if you have any plot ideas for future chapters, go ahead and leave them in a review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **((SHAMEFUL SELF PROMOTion but if you ever want to talk to me or anything, my instagram is spoopy_sans OKOKOK sorry bye)))**


	11. Fear

The rest of the day went smoothly, for the most part. You did some homework, helped your parents clean the house, and went grocery shopping with Toriel and Asgore. However, most of your day was spent plagued by the thought of Sans. You thought he'd be disappointed in you for what had happened, even though it wasn't really your fault.

Whatever his reaction was, you knew it couldn't be good. More worry filled you as you remembered that tomorrow was Monday. Even though you had no idea what would happen, and what he would do, you knew that Flowey was up to some dark work, you could feel it in your gut. Regardless, you would be going to school tomorrow. You didn't care what would happen to you, but you wanted to be there to protect your friends.

You were sitting in your bathtub currently, taking a bubble bath. You brushed your bangs out of your face and sighed again, relaxing into the mass of bubbles. A buzzing tone could be heard on the counter top, which was presumably your phone, but you ignored it and began to wash your hair. The absolute silence was something you were grateful for, and the suds between your toes almost made you forget the stresses of the previous days. Again, your phone buzzed. Slightly frustrated at the texter's impatience, you unplugged the drain, watching the water and bubbles disappear. You almost slipped trying to stand up on the tub, but caught yourself just in time, and then began to dry yourself off with a warm towel.

It was really cold, and goosebumps danced across your skin as you groggily put on your pajamas, and brushed your teeth. Deciding to procrastinate a little bit longer, you put your cell phone in your pants pocket, and spun your hair up in your towel, giggling at your reflection.

Toriel was in her bedroom, humming to herself while folding clothes. You waved to her and spoke a soft goodnight, which she spoke back with a warm smile. Asgore was out on a business trip, so he wasn't going to be home for the next couple of days.

Walking down the hall and into your room, you spotted something out the window. Or rather, it looked to be a figure of a person along tree line. Hesitantly, and with your heartbeat speeding up, you inched closer to the window. It looked to be... What? How?

It was Chara, facing you, about thirty feet away.

Why was she here? HOW was she here? You could feel your heartbeat roar in your ears as your eyes were fixated on her, and yet she only stood there, swaying with the wind. Her face was completely expressionless, and she didn't seem to blink. Without your gaze wavering, you reached your hand into your pocket and grabbed your cell phone, pulling up the camera application. Attempting to zoom in, you broke your eye contact. Nothing showed on your phone's screen, much to your surprise. You looked up to find she was no longer there.

Chills raced up your back as you slowly walked closer to the window, and opened the blinds further. Just in case she was there again. You sat on your bed, shivering in uncertainty. Hopefully, you were just seeing things. There's no way she could be here. You pulled your warm blanket over your small figure, and checked your text messages. There were two messages, the first being from Sans.

 **"dont come to school. please, frisk. you dont know what hes capable of. ill handle him. okay, bud?"**

Emotion overtook you, primarily of which was frustration. You must be a bad luck charm. Why was all this bad stuff happening? It must have been your fault, clearly. Taking a deep breath, you tried not to cry. If Sans got hurt, it was because of you. Why did he even care what happened to you?

You didn't want to look at the second text. But curiosity and desire itched at your mind, and you saw its sender. It was an unknown number, one you didn't have in your contacts. Brows furrowing in confusion, you hesitantly opened the message.

 **"i like the flowers in your garden :) also don't forget, tomorrow is monday!"**

You lost it. You were done. You didn't feel safe anymore. Quaking in fear, you locked all the windows and doors in the house. Tears spilled out of your eyes, and you stopped in the kitchen.

There were knives on the counter.

But could you really use one?

No, you couldn't. No matter what was going to happen, you knew you wouldn't be able to bring yourself to that point. You pulled out your phone as you pushed your bed onto the other side of the room, were you couldn't see out the window- and nothing could see in, either. Dialing Sans, you climbed onto your bed and tried to calm down. You knew you couldn't, though.

"Hey." Sans' familiar voice rang out, and some relief flooded over you.

"Sans...? I-I'm scared." You admitted, your voice cracking a bit.

"I know, Frisk. It'll be alright. You're safe," He spoke so softly it was almost hard to hear him. "I won't let him hurt you."

"But what if he hurts you?" Stressed out but a little more calm at his reassurance, you ran your fingers through your hair.

"Wow, no faith in me at all?" He joked lightly. "This isn't the first time him and I have disagreed. Papyrus and him used to be really good friends, though I never really trusted him. Eventually, Flowey kept telling him that we were all holding him back, and that we loathed him." He paused. You could tell there was anger behind his words. "Of course, Papyrus eventually told me about that. Apparently, Flowey wanted Papyrus to himself."

"And then what happened?" You tentatively asked.

"That's a story for another time. I'm alright, aren't I? And so is Pap. And you'll be alright, too."

"...Do you want me to come to school tomorrow?" The tears had stopped, now the emotion had dwindled to only deep breaths.

"I'd... rather you stayed home. Or stay at my house. But if you want to come to school, I'll keep you safe, mkay?" He yawned, which in turn caused you to yawn.

"Alright. Thank you, Sans. For everything. Goodnight." Even though you were worried, you knew that it'd be okay.

"Goodnight, Frisk." He hung up the phone and you laid down in your bed in pure exhaustion. You had a lot of thinking to do tonight. Chara, Flowey... Sans.

The thought of everything he had done so far filled you with determination. You were going to protect each other.

You started smiling gently, and you didn't really know why.

But you were going to school tomorrow, that's for sure.

* * *

 **Somehow you weren't expecting to dream, but you did.**

 **You were in a field of yellow flowers, the same ones that stood outside your house. The sun's rays warmed your body, and you smiled.**

 **Familiar figures waved to you, beckoning you closer. Happily, you skipped to them, revealing it to be Toriel, Asgore, Sans and Alphys. They all had warming smiles, and Sans was blushing heavily with a rose in his hand. As you walked towards them, the ground began to shake. The field of flowers grew thorns, and wrapped around you, lifting you off the ground and digging painfully all over your body. Now all of your friends were on the ground, and the reached out to you in fear. The ground beneath them opened up, and they fell.**

 **The scene changes. You're sitting on a bench, and it's dark. It seems the only source of light are crystals embedded in the walls, and a tall glowing blue flower. Curiously, Sans is sitting next to you, and you realized you're wearing his jacket. His hand is placed on top of your own, and you two are sitting in comfortable silence. You scoot over closer to him and rest your head on his shoulder. He looks down at you, grabbing your face gently and planting a soft kiss on your lips. You feel like this is the happiest you've ever been.**

 **But that doesn't last long.**

 **He looks over at you, and his previously blushing face twists into that of malice and he pushes you forcefully onto the ground.**

 **"Did you think I actually cared? Pathetic." He scoffs, and Flowey walks up beside him, leering down at you. You can't move. Sans speaks again. "Oh, you can have Frisk. Do whatever you want to them, I don't care." He shrugs and walks off, and you lay there, whimpering. You want to fight back.  
**

 **Flowey smiles down to you.**

 **"Oh, you're going to LOVE this!"**

 **You knew you weren't.**

* * *

You woke up in a cold sweat, gripping the sheets of your bed tightly with your heart pounding like you just ran a marathon. It was an hour before you were supposed to get up, but you knew that no matter hard you tried you weren't going back to sleep.

After taking a minute or two to remind yourself that that was just a horrid and weird dream, you got up. You put on a simple outfit and went into the bathroom to wash your face and brush your teeth, and while doing so you considered the meaning of your dream. In particular, the part where you and Sans were... well, you didn't really know. The fact that you two kissed in your dream made you feel warm and fuzzy, and you weren't sure why.

Eventually, you went to school. Your friends all happily greeted you before classes started. Alphys and Papyrus both gave you a hug and chatted about how well their weekends went. Alphys giggled and looked nervously over to Undyne, who surprisingly seemed okay with your presence. Mettaton was his usual self, but stuck close to Papyrus for the most part. Sans sat next to you, rather distracted but still making stupid jokes when opportunity struck.

You thought that maybe today wouldn't be so bad. Maybe Flowey's threat was empty, and only meant to scare you. Even so, you spent the moments before class on high alert. A text message tone startled you, causing you to squeak in panic. It was a text from Alphys, yet she was only a couple of feet away from you. You looked up to her and she scrunched her nose up and smiled, but her true emotion of curiosity was plastered across her face.

 **"Did something happen this weekend between you and Sans? You both are acting weird. :P"**

Looking up at her, you shook your head a bit, trying to be discreet as everyone else chatted away. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously but she shrugged and resumed talking to Undyne. Sans turned to you after a while and showed his usual grin.

"Hey, did ya sleep well?" He spoke casually, as he leaned over and rested his chin on his hand. Memories of last night's dream made your face flush in embarrassment, but you nodded anyways. His eyes narrowed, making his smile seem odd. He shrugged, as if he didn't want to ask.

Of course, the rest of your dream should be bothering you, considering its horrific contents. But you decided to forget it. It was only a dream, everyone was safe.

The warning bell rang throughout the halls, and they all groaned at the prospect of going to class. You were just glad that nothing horrible had happened yet.

But you were wrong.

You went to your locker, intending to grab your books and then head to class.

But there was a note in your locker.

And its contents sent chills shooting down your back.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I made it a cliffhanger of sorts I'm very sorry.**

 **ANyways!**

 **As always, if you have any suggestions for further chapters, or even one-shots, go ahead and leave them in a review!**

 **I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, oops.**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
